Legend of the Stars
by Blade100
Summary: Discontinued until further notice.
1. The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

A/N Some of you may know me from my work in, A Rouge' Tale. Currently THE MOST POPULAR STORY HERE! Well now, I'm going to work to make the BEST MQ STORY!

The Beginning of the Rest of Our Lives

"Give us all the money in the joint!"

Alexander looked up from his book to see three men, one holding a laser dagger, while another held a bag, and the last just looking tough.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" Alex asked, standing up.

"Sit down!" one ordered.

"Nah, I'll stand," Alex said.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"Alexander Stargazer. Age 17," the boy replied, and took off his glasses. He dusted off his blue vest, and looked at his black shirt, and blue pants. "Happy to beat you up. Look, I just came here to get a good drink at my favorite restaurant, but if you guys going to mess that up then, you'll be getting a beat down."

The three growled and charged forward, yelling and screaming. Alex sidestepped and the dagger barely touched his, 'emo', hair.

"Missed me by 'that' much," Alex joked, holding his fingers close together.

"Little punk!" the dagger man yelled and made a grab at Alex.

Alex jumped on top of a chair, and then jumped off, making the chair slide forward and trip the man up. The man tripped, and fell down, face first into the ground.

"That looked like it really hurt," Alex said. "Want to try again?"

"Little punk!" one of the others yelled and charged at Alex.

The boy smiled and kicked a chair, making it hit the man in the face, and run into the wall. He then fell to the ground, unconscious.

"And he's out!" Alex laughed.

"AAAAHHH!" the last one yelled, charging at Alex. Alex smiled and picked up a spoon from a table. As the man reached to grab him, Alex hit his neck with the spoon.

"ACK!" he yelled, holding his throat. "OW!" Alex then hit him at his cheek, and the man grabbed his cheek. For a full minute Alex beat the man and the man held that spot in pain, only for some other part of him to get hit. Alex suddenly stopped, but the man kept covering random parts of him and moved his hands around.

"Idiot," Alex joked and punched him in the head, knocking him out. Alex then smiled and looked at the cashier who was a cute girl. "Hey there, hot stuff, "Alex winked.

Suddenly Alex heard clapping and saw an old man at a seat. The man was in a dark red robe and red shoulder guards. He had piercing cyan eyes, long white beard, and long white hair that curved to the right. Also on his robe were accents of gold.

"Hello, I am Warlic. Dean of GEARS University. Tell me are you related to a Chan Stargazer?"

"Chan? Yeah, that's my Dad."

"Hahaha! I thought so," Warlic laughed. "Chan Stargazer, or should I say, General First Class Chan Stargazer. Sigh… I remember when he was around your age, and how he went to my University. Ah, but no look! Raising a fine young man! You look a lot like him!"

"Well my Dad is really busy with his military job, so we don't see a lot of each other, but yeah, a lot of people say we look alike," Alex smiled.

"Good, good! Tell me, I'd like to invite you to my University, GEARS University. What do you say?"

"Me? Really…!? I…I'm honored!" Alex said, and shook Warlic's hand. Not only was his father stationed near GEARS University, but some of the HOTTEST girls were in Soluna City, going to GEARS University.

"Excellent, there is a shuttle leaving to Soluna City in two weeks, will you be ready?"

"You bet!" Alex said. "Thank you!"

Two Weeks Later

"ALL BORDERS FOR SOLUNA CITY 018, PLEASE REPORT TO THE SHIP NOW!"

"That's my call," Alex said, picking up his backpack. He walked to some escalators and was brought to a large tube. He then stepped in and a blast of wind sent him flying up and through the tube.

Next thing he knew, he landed in his seat, face first. "I hate Air Tubes," he whispered.

"ALL PASSANGERS, LET ME BE THE FIRST TO CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR ACCEPTANCE TO GEARS UNIVERSITY," the Intercom yelled. "PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MOVE ABOUT THE SHIP, WE'LL BE TAKING OFF IN HALF AN HOUR. AND DON'T WORRY; YOU WILL EACH BE GIVEN A MECHA ON AT GEARS UNIVERSITY. BY WAY MY NAME IS STAR CAPTAIN SYS-ZERO

"This awesome!" Alex said. He then saw a big red button on the wall and smiled. He then pressed the button whispering, "shiny…"

Suddenly the doors opened, and Alex nearly fell out of the ship. "AAAAHHHHH!!"

"ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT NO ONE SHOULD PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON, THANK YOU!"

"**Now** you tell me?" Alex yelled. Suddenly the doors closed and trapped Alex, slightly crushing his sides.

"THAT WAS FOR WHOEVER WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON."

* * *

"So… You. Me… A nice bed?" Alex asked.

"Uh… no," the girl said and walked off.

"Dang… Hey Miss, you know you have some lovely e-"

"No."

"…Darn… Sigh… Hey, Miss-"

"No."

"I was just asking which way to the bathroom!"

"ATTENTION ALL PASSANGERS. WE ARE NOW NEARING GEARS UNIVERSITY. P-"

**BOOM!!**

"PAY NO MIND TO THE EXPLOSIONS. WE ARE ONLY BEING FIRED UPON BY UNKNOWN SHIPS!"

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

"EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE NOW!"

Alex was quickly pushed by a large crowd to the bridge and saw a tall muscular man with dark skin, dark blue sun glasses, brown pants, blonde hair, and a blue sleeve shirt with brown parts.

"Hello, I am your captain, Sys-Zero. We have recently been attacked by unknown ships… We have also gotten visual sights on Soluna City," Sys-Zero said, and pressed a button on the wall. A large TV screen came from the ceiling and stopped mid air.

The screen then turned on to reveal a man covered in a blue military armor and his helmet next to him. "Starship… Do… N-… LAND! I REPEAT! DO NOT LAND!" the man yelled. His low cut white hair making Alex's eyes go wide.

"Dad…?"

"Enemy…crafts! Came out of… nowhere!" Alex's Father yelled. "Leave now! Warn the Ki-"

"CHAN! They're comin- AAAGGGH!" a man yelled, but a hand grabbed him and threw him aside.

BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZTTTTT

"That's all the message we have… Sadly we cannot follow it."

"What do ya mean!?" a student yelled.

"We do not have enough fuel to go to any other nearby planets. The only thing to do is land in a clearing. I will ask each of you to stay here, as this is the most protected part o the ship."

Alex though, wouldn't listen. While everyone talked, the boy ad sneaked into the back and opened a door. He looked around to see a jetpack and smiled.

He grabbed it and put it on. He then ran to the door from earlier and heard with his ears. "We're passing into the atmosphere!"

Alex grabbed to a table that was bolted to the ground as the ship shook. As soon as it ended, Alex ran to the door and took a deep breathe. He then opened it and jumped out.

"WOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!" Alex yelled, flying down.

As he fell Alex pressed a button on the jetpack, which then blasted a… blast of fire. The blast pushed him up as he fell, making the landing go slower. He then saw a military base not too far and flew over.

"I hope I make it," he whispered as he fell towards it. Suddenly he heard puffing noise and looked at his jetpack. "No…NO! NO! NO! AAAAHHHHH!" Alex yelled and he quickly began working on getting the jetpack off.

He slipped his arms out and jumped, getting blown forward as the jetpack exploded and Alex was sent right through a ceiling, and landed on the harsh ground. "Ooohhh…" Alex groaned, standing, holding his side, only to fall back down.

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of gun fire and yells. He opened his eyes to see familiar sight. His Dad.

"Dad?"

"Son? Glad to see you're awake kid."

Alex's Dad had some noticeable wrinkles, with mostly white hair with some black hair in a low cut. He had blue armor all over his body with a brown line over the chest diagonally.

"Dad… What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Shadowscythe."

"Huh?"

"An Alien Race that attacked just a few days ago. They just attacked, I don't even know why!" Chan yelled. Suddenly they heard a strange growl and Chan ran to Alex and grabbed him.

"Dad?" Alex asked.

"Come on," Chan ordered and ran to a window. "Go!" Chan ordered and pushed it open and then forced his son through it. "I'll be right behind you!"

Alex climbed through the small window and turned around to help his Dad in. Suddenly the door to the small barracks they were in was broken open two show two strange alien beings.

The Aliens had long arms and long legs, but they stood oddly, with their legs bended a lot, and so were their arms. They had one eye and a large, shell head, like a triceratops, with only one eye. They were Shadowscythe.

"DAD!"

"Move!" Chan ordered, but was suddenly brought down by a hail of laser fire from the two Shadowscythe Troops.

"NO!" Alex cried out as his Father's body hit the ground. "RAG!" Alex yelled and slipped through the window and took his father's gun. He then let out a cry of anger and opened fire, blasting the two Shadowscythe Troops, and killing them.

Alex still fired upon the Shadowscythe's bodies, as purple blood came out and covered Alex's body. Alex yelled out and began beating the Shadowscythe's bodies with the gun, smashing it to a broken heap of scrap.

"Alex…Alex!" Chan yelled.

Alex suddenly turned around to his father and dropped his gun. The boy fell to his knees and held Chan.

"Dad… Please… don't die."

"Everyone dies son… it's a sad truth. Listen… I need you to find something… I was working on a new mech… Experimental Project… X-8820… Find it… It is east of here, underground. You will know when you have found it…"

"Dad… What are you talking about!? I'm no hero!" Alex yelled.

"Yes…you are…" Chan whispered, and coughed some blood. "Go… Find X-8820…Find…it… you'll know what to do…" Chan whispered.

"DAD!" Alex screamed.

"Do not… let me death… change you for the wor…st…." Chan whispered as he drew his last breathe and his eyes closed.

**End of Chapter One **


	2. Things Get Complicated

A/N Ya know how it's harder to start a story then en…wait… didn't I already rant about this?

Things get...Complicated... VERY Complicated

Alex looked through the battlefield. Not a soul in sight… living soul I mean. He walked outside of the bunker, taking one last look at his Father.

"To the East," Alex whispered and begun walking.

"Thought I'd fine you."

Alex turned around and saw a being walking towards him. "Uh… do I know you?"

"My name is Caim. You'll be coming with me."

The man was around Alex's age, and had pure white hair in a crazy and outrages style. He wore a small bit of chest armor, with a black shirt underneath and a long white coat. He had black pants, with light blue shoes and a brown belt, which had a small silver hilt on it.

"Uh… why would I be doing that?" Alex asked.

"Captain Sys-Zero told me a crazed student was jumping into the middle of a war. That you?" Caim asked.

"…Maybe…"

"Then let's go. You're coming with me."

"You're going to have to make me!" Alex yelled, already walking off.

Suddenly Alex heard the noise of something being turned on. He turned around to see that Caim held in his hand a long silver pole.

"That supposed to scare me?" Alex asked. "A big metal stick?"

"No. This is," Caim answered, as a long green crescent energy beam came out of his scythe.

"…AHHHHHH!" Alex screamed and ran off, screaming.

"They always run," Caim groaned. He then smiled and snapped his fingers. "You can't run from… THE TERROR OF DEATH!" Caim shouted as the ground shook underneath him.

All of a sudden a huge metal arm came out the ground, lifting up Caim. What followed was a huge mecha, which fitted the name… Terror of Death. Picture the Grim Reaper, but bigger and with guns.

It was mostly black, with a strange cloak over it. Alex could see a cannon on the left hand, with a long red scythe in its right hand. It was still mostly covered by the 'robe' with a hood over the head.

"I won't hurt you, just come with me!" Caim yelled, getting into the driver's seat of his mecha.

"OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!" Alex yelled, running off.

"Sigh."

Caim just piloted Terror of Death after him, slowly, knowing that Alex would eventually get tired. That would have worked if some guests didn't come in.

"Shadowscythe Brutals!" Caim screamed as two large bulky beings suddenly tackled him. They were large with flat heads, cannon for arms, and had red eyes.

"See ya!" Alex laughed, running off.

"You son of a FRAGGER!"

* * *

"East…East… HOW FAR EAST!?" Alex screamed. He looked around to see he had gone far past Soluna City, and was now in a barren wasteland. "…THIS SUCKS!!"

"Wow… And here I thought it would be hard to find survivors."

"Huh?"

Alex turned around to see a…a……giant spider?

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Don't eat me!"

"…We're not going to eat you! We're just looking for survivors."

"Huh? We?" Alex asked.

Suddenly the spider stopped and it opened up at the underbelly. A staircase came down with four beings walking down, two boys and two girls.

One boy had black goggles, wore a dark green jumpsuit and wore tool belt. "Blagius Drul Quelfa, but you can call me Tech. Everyone else does."

One of the girls had a Star Captain Uniform and brown hair in a ponytail. "Veronica."

Another girl had the classic Gears University student outfit with purple hair in a ponytail. "Olapen. Olapen Jinitro."

The last girl had fair skin; brown, shoulder length hair; wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that says "Mana Power" in blue and the Runehawk symbol. "I'm Gal," she shyly said.

The last boy was in a Gear University uniform, with a visible scar on his cheek and black wild hair. "Baron."

"…Weird…" Alex whispered. "Uh… Alex. Alexander Stargazer."

"Stargazer… are you related to Chan Stargazer?" Tech asked.

"…Yes."

"Where is he? Chan is a high ranking solider of the Army, if he can stop this attack then-"

"He can't help us."

"What do you mean?" Olapen asked.

"Chan Stargazer died a few hours ago, saving his son's life," Alex explained.

"…Oh…Uh…we're sorry," Veronica said.

"YOU!"

Everyone turned to see Caim and his mecha, Terror of Death running over to them. As soon as it got near, it seemed to glare at Alex as Caim's voice was heard. "You left me!"

"Oh…this is awkward… So why are you guys around here?" Alex asked Gal and the others.

"We were looking for survivors with Tech's mecha," Veronica explained.

"Hey!" Caim yelled. "Sys-Zero still wants me to bring you back! He doesn't want to know that he let someone die, so come on!" Caim yelled.

"Sys-Zero? Star Captain Sys-Zero?" Tech asked.

"Yeah, he told me to grab the 'Crazy Jetpack Guy', AKA Alex here. Now…anything you'd like to say?" Caim asked.

"G…G…Giant…R…Robot…" Alex whispered.

"Huh?" Olapen asked, and turned around.

There, in the distance were a small army of mechs, but not just any mechs. Shadowscythe mechs.

"I count 20…25 atleast!" Veronica shouted.

"Guys, call your mechs, now!" Tech ordered.

"Well good luck guys! I'll be leaving!" Alex yelled, slowly backing away.

"HEY!" everyone yelled.

"I don't even have a mech!" Alex screamed. "How can I help youuuuuuuuuu!!" Alex screamed as the ground underneath gave way.

"…That was new," Baron commented.

* * *

"They still coming?" Veronica asked as she readied her mech.

Don't ask me how they got there; my head hurts from lack of sleep!!

"Wow… this author sucks," Baron commented.

I'm hungry, tired, and cranky from school, leave me alone!

"Stop annoying the author, Baron. Ready to fight everyone?" Tech yelled.

"Ready!" everyone yelled back.

Like two train colliding into each other, our heroes fought against the side of evil. Energy, bullets, and fire flew around the area.

"TECH!" Gal yelled. "Look out!" she screamed, but it was too late. A Shadowscythe Brute grabbed Tech's mech and began crushing him in a monstrous bear hug.

"AHHH!" Tech yelled as systems began firing. He tired to break out, but things looked grim.

"Hey…mind if I cut in?"

Suddenly the Brute's arms were sliced off and the mech fell to the ground, exploding.

"Miss me?"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!!" Alex screamed as he fell. "AHHHH! AHHH…!! AHHHH- OH HOW LONG IS THIS FALL!?" Alex screamed as he fell. "I mean seriousl-OOF…owie."

"DNA SCAN…APPROVED."

"Huh? Who's here?"

Suddenly Alex saw a blue dot on the ground. The blue dot then fired a blue line, which traveled around the ground, zigzagging everywhere. Suddenly another blue line appeared...and another and another!

Soon the whole place was glowing with only blue light around Alex.

"Dad has been listening to that Eiffel 65 song again…"

"Hello son."

"WOAH!" Alex screamed and fell to the ground to se his Father. "DAD!" Alex yelled and ran to hug him… only to fall in trip. "Owie…again."

"Alex, this is a pre-recording."

"Could have told me earlier."

"If you're hearing this, chances are…I'm dead. If so, I want you to take my experiment X-8820."

"Okay…I know that, but where is-"

"I bet you're wondering where it is. Right?"

"Well yeah, so-"

"I know you're in a rush. Knowing you, you're probably being chased by Biker Werewolves…or you tried getting into the girl's locker room dressed as a girl again and they're chasing you again."

"ONE TIME!"

"Twelve."

"Twelve times!"

"Your yelling aside son, let's go. We have work to do," Chan said, his hologram walking off. Slowly Alex followed the glowing hologram down a dark hall. "Here we are."

"Wh-"

"I bet you're wondering where we are."

"…Dad…stop doing t-"

"I also think you're mad because I keep interrupting you."

"…"

"Right, sorry. Here he is, X-8820."

"Wh…Holy…Frag…"

The mecha was blue, with black lines traveling down it. Its head was white, with yellow eyes and two small golden horns, with a mouth guard. On the right arm was a large triangular shield, with the tip pointing at the mecha. The shield was blue with a large black T on it. It had strong built leg and on the left arm was mostly normal, but Alex noticed a gun on the left waist. On the back, was a large thruster back.

"Gundam is going to sue us."

"Oh and son? Here. This is also a little something. The X-8820 Blade," Chan said, as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly out of the ground came a hilt.

"Huh?" Alex asked and picked it up. "A hilt?" Alex asked.

"You'll see," Chan smiled. "Now get in there and fight," he ordered as he pointed to a ladder, leading to the cockpit in the center of the chest.

"This is the second greatest moment of my life!" Alex yelled as he ran to the ladder. He quickly began climbing. "The first was when I found Dad's magazines, if you know what I mean…" Alex said to you.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, AND GO!"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, let's go…X-…0...3…4...something…something…" Alex said as he took the controls in hand. "…Frag it! Let's go, ZERO!" Alex yelled.

BOOM!

"I could have just opened the roof ya know!" Chan screamed, but his face softened. "Love ya son."

Alex suddenly saw Tech wrestling with a Brute. The boy having a hard time getting the monster off his back...literally.

"Mind if I cut in?" Alex asked as Zero's shield did a 180, making it almost like a sword. He then sliced the arms off, killing the mecha. "Miss me?"

"ALEX!?" everyone yelled.

"Meet Zero you guys! He's the ultimate babe magnet!" Alex smiled and flew into the battle. Zero then raised his left arm and took the handgun in hand. The gun hand an over and under double barrel, which fired two bullets at once. "YEEHHAAAWWW!" Alex yelled as he opened fire on the Shadowscythe.

"Let's give him a hand!" Tech yelled and grabbed a Shadow Mega Gunner and ripped both of its arms off. HE then began using them as clubs, knocking and beating others aside.

"HA!" Caim yelled and his 'cape' suddenly shot forward and sliced the head off two Brutes. "Be careful not to lose your heads," he laughed. HE then spun around and with his foot, sliced a Ranger in half.

"YEAH!" Baron yelled, piloting his Hammer Head. He fired his silver crossbow, shooting and killing some Rangers. "Who else?!"

"Don't get overconfident, Baron!" Gal ordered, her standard mecha firing a wave of fire from her flamethrower.

"Guys!" Veronica yelled. "We got a problem!"

"What?" Olapen asked. "Frag…guys? MOBLIE BASE!"

"Mobile…HOLY FRAGGER!" Alex yelled as missiles rained from the sky. "MOVE!" Alex ordered, and fired his handgun into the air. Most of the bullets hit, but a few missiles still came down and exploded nearby.

Our heroes looked around themselves and saw hundreds of Mobile Bases coming towards them. Bullets, missiles, and lasers soared through the air at our heroes, as the line of Mobile Bases came closer.

"Look out!" Alex yelled. He turned his sword into shield mode and was met with the blasts. "Get behind me!" he ordered and every quickly did. They then began pushing through the blasts as the attacks continued. "Give me a boost!" Alex ordered.

The others looked at each other, but shrugged. Suddenly like a train they began running with their mechas, pushing Alex.

"NOW! LET GO!" Alex ordered. Veronica, who was in front, gave Alex a push forward.

With the momentum of their speed, Alex activated his thrusters, launching forward and turned his shield back into sword mode. "RAAAA!!" Alex screamed and plowed right into a Mobile Base, destroying it. He then quickly fired Zero's gun and destroyed another, and stabbed another with his sword, blowing it up.

"Come on, let's give him a hand!" Tech yelled. With a loud battle cry our heroes all charge into the war.

For hours the heroes of six fought against the army. For hours they fought, and in a few hours, victory was found. Hundreds of pieces of broken machines, debris, and other such things littered the ground.

"YEAH! You better run!" Olapen said, wiping some sweat off her brow, seeing a few stranglers run... over drive off, whatever. "I can't believe we're alive!"

"That mecha…where on Lore did you find it?" Tech asked.

"…A gift from my Father," Alex answered, flexing Zero's hand.

"Gift?"

Before further questioning could take place, Gal pointed into the sky.

"Guys! Look!"

"Ahoy!" Sys-Zero greeted from his Star Ship. "Caim! Thank you! You brought, not only the Crazy Jetpack Guy, but a group of GEARS Students!"

"Uh…My pleasure!"

"…"

"What?" Caim asked as everyone glared at him.

"Quickly on to the ship! The Shadowscythe are retreating!" Sys-Zero ordered, landing the large ship.

"Sigh…"

* * *

"When I said for you to join my school, I did not expect this."

Alex looked behind him to see Dean Warlic, walking to him. Alex stood on top of GEAR University, which looked like a futuristic castle. Alex looked up to the moon, and went back into thought.

"I know."

"…I am sorry, about your Father."

"Don't be. He died a hero. It would be how he would want it."

"…Even though. I think I have something for you," Warlic said. "I know you will seek revenge for your Father…"

"And if I do?"

"Just come on," Warlic ordered, motioning him inside as the Dean slipped through the window. The man then led Alex to a room and opened it for him.

"SURPISE!"

"AHHH! I mean…huh?"

Everyone Alex had met on his journey looked at Alex, with balloons and a large banner saying, 'CONGRATULATIONS!'

"Again. Huh?"

"Alex, come up here," Sys-Zero beckoned and Alex walked over. "For risking your own life to find your Father, for leading a group of rag-tag GEAR Students, I award you with rank of… Star Captain."

"One more time…Huh?"

"Can you say nothing else?" Baron asked.

"He means you can go after the Shadowscythe, be a part of missions to hit them hard and first, before most others," Veronica explained.

"…"

"Alex? What do you say?"

"…I'M IN!" Alex shouted.

Sys-Zero smiled and handed him a badge with the Star Captain Symbol. He then handed him the traditional outfit of a Star Captain and the two saluted the other.

"You're going to need a crew," Sys-Zero said. "For your Star Ship."

Alex nodded and walked down to his 'friends.' They looked at him and he looked at him. "You guys are the only people I know here, and I'm not very good at making friends so…" Alex said and held his hand out.

"I'm in," Caim said, putting his hand over Alex's

"Same here," Tech aggred, putting his hand over Caim's.

"Try and stop me," Baron smiled, adding his hand.

"I'm in," Olapen nodded, putting her hand on. "Just no more pervy moves!"

"Me two!" Veronica grinned, copying the process. "And I'm with Olapen."

"Um…"

"Gal?"

"If you really need me," she smiled and put her hand at the top.

"Thanks guys…" Alex admitted.

"You can thank us, when we get our pay checks," Tech said, as he and the others walked away.

"…Pay…checks?" Alex asked. "HEY!" he yelled running after them, his 'friends' laughing as they ran off.

**END**

Yeah, it sucked….

**1: To those I accepted please put in your review, your mecha, your weapon, your handheld weapon, your story name, and your position on my ship! SO I DO NOT FORGET! R n R! **


	3. Secret of the Blade

Author Notes: Hey everyone…uh… right. First things first. I do not know if I can fit all of your introductions in this chapter, but I promise, EVERYONE WILL BE AN EVENTUAL PART OF THIS STORY! Also NO MORE OCS! God, it's hot, and I'm overworked… I need some ice cream!

If I forgot your Oc tell me in a review.

Secret of the Blade

"You see? This is why you don't go into the girl's locker room dressed as a girl," Tech explained as Alex was inside a trashcan, tied up with rope.

"Blah, blah, blah! HELP ME!" Alex ordered.

"Well he got past the doors. Farther then I thought he would," Baron joked as Gal and Olapen struggled to get Alex out of the rope.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Excuse me…Uh…Alex Stargazer?"

"That's me!" Alex greeted as Olapen and Gal tried to pull him out of the trashcan. "What's u- AHHH!" Alex yelled as his hands slipped away from the girl's and he fell back in the trash.

"I'm Chaos, Chaos Ex," the boy in a Wolfblade outfit and with strange black and white hair. "I was told to find you from Master Tsuba; he wants to talk to you."

"Master Tsuba? Alex?" Veronica asked. "Let's go!"

"Guys!"

"Right after we get Alex out."

* * *

"Awww!" Alex laughed. "How cute?" Alex said to a small creature.

The alien creature had yellow fur, with a white mask that had red and black marks. He also had a black kimono with two big yellow ears.

"What's your name, little guy?" Alex laughed and Baron joined along.

"Guys, stop annoying the little guy," Caim ordered.

"…Kesshi jika ikeike."

"Huh?"

"Run… now," Chaos Ex advised as he motioned everyone back.

Suddenly the little animal took out a double laser saber from behind his back and let out a loud battle cry. "Ojike ware!"

"AHHHH!?" the two screamed as the saber wielding alien attacked them. The two ran off as it chased them, swinging its blade around.

"Twag!"

Everyone turned to see a man in a yellow Japanese outfit, with old gray hair and wrinkles walked over. He walked over to the students, and everyone bowed their head, except Alex over course.

"You Tsube?"

"That is Tsuba. And yes, I am. I take you are Alexander?" the old man asked.

"That's me!"

"Bow!" his friends yelled and grabbed his collar and pulled him down. When he was down, everyone said in unison, "Hello Master Tsuba."

"At ease," Tsuba smiled. "Twag, do not attack the guest next time."

"Sorry, Master," the alien, Twag, said, bowing his head.

"Wait, he talks English?" Baron asked. "Why didn't you earlier?"

"If I had, you wouldn't like what I said, would you?" Twag asked.

"What did you say?"

"You don't want to know," Chaos Ex answered.

* * *

"So…why'd you bring me here all alone, Master Yoda?" Alex asked as Tsuba led the boy into his private bedroom. The room was of course, Asian style, with small trees, paper lamps, and paper walls.

"That's Tsuba… I knew your Father, Chan. We caused much mischief in our prime."

"My Dad? Mischief? Atleast I know who I got it from."

"He gave you a weapon. Correct?"

Alex's expression suddenly turned serious and he placed a hand on his pocket. "How did you know?"

"I made it, along with your Father. It uses a special type of metal for the hilt, with a… very rare type of energy. It can be touched, like a metal, but is sharper than most known types of energy. You're holding a very powerful weapon."

"Great… So my Dad's hobbies were mischief, and making doom weapons?" Alex asked. "Wonder what Mom did as a teen? Street Racing? Werewolf Biker Gang? Game Designer?"

"You have your Father's wit. Of course, I cannot allow a weapon in the hands of a novice to exist."

"No way!" Alex yelled, and took a fighting stance. "This is one of the few things I have of my Dad, its mine! You'll have to kill me first!"

"I meant no such thing. I meant, train you to fight with that blade."

"…Huh?"

* * *

"If you can dodge wrenches, you can use a sword! FIRE!!" Tsuba screamed and all of his students, including Alex's friends and Twag, threw wrenches at the Star Captain.

"AHHHH!!" Alex screamed as wrenches galore flew at him. "Frag! Frag! FRAG!" he screamed as he ducked, jumped, and ran from the metal tools.

"This is the most fun we've ever had!" Caim laughed as he threw a tool, hitting Alex's head.

"Like he didn't have enough brain damage," Baron joked as he threw a wrench.

"Alex!" Gal yelled. "How you holding up?" she asked, not throwing any wenches.

"Mommy? Is it nappy time yet?"

"Um…Maybe we should stop?" Olapen asked.

"Why? He's fine!" Caim and Baron laughed.

* * *

"If you can run up and along a wall, you can use a sword!" Tsuba explained, pointing at the class wall.

"Sigh. Fine, fine," the bruised Alex Stargazer sighed. He looked at the wall and closed his eyes. "HA!" he yelled and ran at the wall. Suddenly a student who was watching held out his foot and tripped him, making Alex fall and crash into the wall, face first.

"Kaiser!" Tsuba yelled.

"What?! Ya gotta admit, that was funny!" the GEAR Student, Kaiser laughed.

"…True, true."

"I think my nose is bleeding…"

* * *

"If you can limbo, then you can use a sword."

"I gotta say... this is just getting silly!" Alex yelled as party music was heard and Caim and Kaiser held the limbo stick. "Here goes!" he said and snapped his figures and did a little shake as he bended down and began going under the limbo stick.

"How low can you go? How low can you go?" the crowd cheered.

For this challenge, that Star Captain did very well! Until the 'event' happened, that is.

Kaiser suddenly took a deep breathe and loudly sneezed, letting go off the limbo and making Caim jump in surprise, also letting go.

The results led to one unconscious Alex, lying on the ground.

* * *

"Ouch…"

"If you can dodge traffic-"

"I know, I know," Alex groaned, walking into the street. "Sigh…THIS SUCKS!" he screamed as a hovercraft drove to him. Alex saw and jumped in the air and grabbed the top of it. "WOOOOHHHOOOO!!" the Stargazer boy screamed. He then looked down to see the driver and his eyes widened. "Speed Racer?"

"Do you know where they're shooting Speed Racer 2 at?"

"I dunno, but I don't think it's through that TREE WERE ABOUT TO HIT!" Alex screamed as he saw the hovercraft they were in flying towards a tree. "AHHHHH!!"

"I see it!" Speed yelled and pressed the 'Control A' button. Suddenly two car jacks came out of the bottom of the rear of the car and flipped the craft over the tree.

"JUMP JACKS RULE!!" Alex screamed.

* * *

"If you ca-"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Just give me a blade, and someone to fight, and Let. Me. Go. HOME!"

"Very well. Rose! Chaos Ex! Kaiser! Gear! Practice with Alex!" Mater Tsuba ordered.

One girl and three boys walked over, each holding a weapon. One boy and the girl both wore average GEARS Students uniforms, they were Rose and Kaiser, and had energy sais, one each. Chaos had a yellow energy spear, and Gear had a Runehawk Uniform with matching bandanna, and an energy sai.

"Isn't four against one wrong?" Alex asked.

"Would you prefer facing me?" Twag asked.

"Nah, I'm good," Alex smiled as the four surrounded him.

"Catch!" Tech yelled and threw Alex the Zero Blade.

"Go Rose!" Gal cheered, breaking her usual shy attitude.

"Gal!"

"GO! KICK HIS BUTT!" Olapen cheered.

"OLAPEN!" Alex screamed. "Oh come on! I'm your Captain for Pete's sake!"

"HA!" Kaiser yelled and tried attacking Alex with his energy sai, but Alex jumped back. "Get cha head in the game!"

"We brake into song and dance, and I'm leaving!" Chaos yelled as he jumped kicked Alex, making the Star Captain hit the wall.

"I hope you don't hold this against me!" Rose yelled as she tackled Alex. "I actually want to join your crew after this so I can hang out with Rose!"

"Oh right! Hire the girl who just tried to poke three holes in my head!" Alex yelled as he kicked Rose off.

"I would two, if ya don't mind!" Gear asked, nearly cutting Alex's head off with his sai. "I mean, you are the son of Chan Stargazer, right? I'm sure you can find a few good adventures, and I want in!"

"I'll think about hiring all of you! AS SOON AS YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Alex screamed, dodging the sai and then back flipping over Chaos's energy spear.

Suddenly Kaiser ducked down and tripped him, making him fall face first. The four warriors then quickly surrounded Alex, making a square.

_Alex…_

"Oh frag! Now I've lost my mind!" Alex yelled.

_Alex…_

"Not listening…Not listening…"

_ALEX LISTEN TO ME OR I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR MAGAZINES!!_

"Yes sir!"

"Who's he talking to?" Tech asked.

"I have no idea," Olapen answered.

"Think he's lost it?" Gal asked.

"Don't you need to have it, before you lose it?" Veronica asked, joking.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Sorry!" Veronica yelled, but though if she really was… That's for you to decide, I suppose.

_Focus Alex._

"Wait a second…Dad?"

_Took ya long enough._

"Advice pops?" Ale asked as everyone stared at him. "Preferably a good one. If people think I'm both crazy, and a loser… I'll look a tad bit weird."

_True that, Brother._

"…No Dad. No slang. Please."

_Sorry, ahem. Use the Force!_

"What?"

…_Press the button on the hilt._

"….Why did no one notice that?" Alex asked as he saw a button on the hilt. HE pressed down on it, but suddenly felt a sharp poke. "Ow!"

_You'll need a sharp piece of metal poking you for your DNA._

**DNA LOCKED IN.**

Suddenly Alex felt the Zero Blade glow as he felt a small power surge within it. He held the hilt in the air as a blinding white light emitted from it.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL… I HAVE THE POWER!"

From the blade, a silver light shot out of it and glowed bright. It then grew wider and where once was a line, now laid a blade of amazing power. The blade was silver, and much bigger than a normal sword. Alex went down with the weight, but quickly stood back up correctly.

"Bring it!" Alex ordered, holding the large sword.

Rose and Kaiser both jumped up to attack Alex, but with single attack with the blunt part of the sword, the two hit the wall. "YEAH BABY!"

"Focus Stargazer!" Tsuba ordered as Alex was tackled by Gear and Chaos.

"Give them a left!" Veronica cheered.

POW!

"No YOU give THEM a left, not the other way around!"

"I'm warning you! I'm Asian! I know Kung-Fu!" Alex screamed as he was thrown to the wall. "Ow."

"Yow!" Alex yelled, ducking under Gear's sai and Chaos's spear. "Batter up!" he yelled as he suddenly began spinning with his sword. The results led to the blunt side of the sword and ran them both into the wall.

"Victory for Alex," Tsuba yelled. "Congratulations."

"YES!" Alex cheered as the Zero Blade turned off. He then put the blade in his pocket and snapped his fingers and moved from left to right. "Everybody was kung-fu fighting! HA! With fist as fast as lightning! HA! In fact it was a little bit frightening!"

"ENOUGH!" everyone screamed.

* * *

"So Alex, what house you thinking of joining?" Caim asked.

"House?"

"Yeah, there are three. Wolfblade, Runehawk, and Mystraven," Chaos explained. "Each focus on a different style. Strength, Energy, and Pranks."

"Are pranks really a style?" Olapen asked.

"No clue."

"Hmm… I'll check it out. See what I can find!"

"AHHHHH!!"

"What happened?" Baron asked Alex was thrown out of the Runehawk house.

"I guess Runehawk girls don't like it when you touch their butts…or breast."

"You are such a pervert," the girls all said, shaking their heads.

"Maybe we should try Mystraven?" Kaiser suggested. "I'm sure they'll take Alex's wild personality better."

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to join Mystraven," Alex said as he walked into the House, seeing some weird artifacts, including a face on the wall that seemed to stare at him.

Alex was met with a lady with purple skin, long greenish hair, yellow eyes, and purple outfit with white and gold highlights.

"Okay, I'm Casca! Oooo! You're cute!" she admitted. "I know the perfect kind of intro test for you," she admitted and touched Alex's butt, giving it a pinch.

"HEY!" the Star Captain yelled. "Uh… I'm uh… Alex…"

"Alex? Cute name," she whispered as she neared closer, touching Alex's butt again.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Alex screamed, running out of the House.

"What happened?" Tech asked.

"Let's just say…I can give you a vivid picture of Casca's personality…" Alex said.

"Okay, tell us. What happened?" Gal asked, taking Alex's shoulder in hand. "I'm a medic, if you're hurt…"

"Only mentally… And I promise to tone down flirting with all girls. PROMISE!"

"Really?" Veronica asked, hopeful.

"Probably not."

"Not surprising," Gear sighed.

* * *

"Sigh… I need a vacation…" Alex whispered. He walked aimlessly through the hallway, but heard a yell. "Huh?" he asked and walked over to a door. He opened it a bit and his eyes widened.

He was met with two girls…in white outfits… covered in sweat… and wrestling.

"Holy fragger…" Alex whispered.

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Hallelujah  
Halle-

"Enough!" Alex ordered the GEARS Choir.

"Sorry," the Students said, walking off.

Alex shook his head in annoyance and looked to see a sign on the back of the wall.

**W.F.W.**

**Wolfblade Female Wrestlers.**

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to join Wolfblade!" Alex greeted, running into the dorm, through the wall, making an Alex shaped hole.

**END**

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

"Dance Scene! TAKE 4!" Blade100 yelled.

**"**Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta!" Alex sang.

"CUT!" Blade100 ordered. "Take 5!"

"I like Big Butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny!" Alex sang.

"CUT! TAKE 6!"

"Bow chicka-wow-wow!"

"Cut…Take 7."

"We're all this together! Once we know, that we are, we're all stars and we see that! We're all in this together!"

"We're going to get sued for this, ya know," Tech said.

* * *

"Fight scene, take 4!"

"Ya gotta get cha! Get cha head in the game!" Kaiser sang.

"You gotta get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game!" everyone sang along.

"CUT!"

* * *

"Meeting with Master Tsuba! Take…where's Alex?" Blade100 asked.

"I think he went into the Janitor's Closet," the Cameraman answered.

"Sigh… Come on," Blade100 ordered leading the stars to the Closet. He opened the door and everyone's eyes widened to see two people inside, one boy, and one girl.

"…"

"Uh… I bet this looks REALLY weird, huh?" Alex asked as he held a blonde girl around his age in his arms and both of their shirts were on the ground. Not to mention he had lipstick marks over his body.

"… She's not even supposed to be on set for another two episodes!" Blade100 screamed.

"…Can we atleast finish here?" the girl asked, petting Alex's chest.

"…Ten minutes," Blade100 sighed and closed the door.

**END**

As an author, you should never be happy with where you are. You must always strive to be better.

I don't know about this chapter, I liked the bloopers, but the rest…eh.

Also go read the stories Lunar Shadow: A MechQuest Fanfic and Officer Misako: Case of the Amoresi. They're both good if you ask me, well on their way of being the second best stories here… But mine's first… Read and Review!"


	4. Announcement

**Announcement**

"Uh…Hey guys!" Alex greeted. "Sorry for not updating lately. Recently Blade100 injured himself with a bagel."

"That means he nearly sliced off his dumb when trying to cut a bagel," Tech laughed. "Its leaving him with only one hand at the moment."

"I knew he was emo!" Kaiser yelled.

"But its not all bad," Veronica smiled. "Blade100 got a girlfriend!"

"I got a friend! Who is a girl! She's my friend! She's my G-I-R-L-F-R-I-E-N-D!" Blade100 sang walking by.

"….Yeah, so production on any story is hard right now," Gal said. "But so everyone isn't bored, a few hints for the future.

"Alex gets stuck in a love triangle!" Gear yelled. "Will things end like the story 'Sacrifices?'"

"Alex gets a girlfriend!" Chaos Ex yelled. "What is she like?"

**Sneak Peek**

"Hey there…"

"You're alive…"

"Yeah, I'm hard to kill I kn-"

"IDIOT!" she yelled and tackled him down on to his bed, making out with him.

"…Guys?" Gal asked.

"…This is awkward," Caim laughed.

* * *

"Alex learns secrets of his past and destiny!" Rose announced.

**Sneak Peeks**

"Speed mode, now!" Alex ordered.

--

"I'm sending the Artillery Tank Alex, get ready to link up!" Tech yelled.

--

"Basically Zero is using a set of armor right now. This is Mu Zero, the middle. Dad listed a bunch of armor properties that can be worked with Zero," Alex read. "Tech...do you ythink you can start on working on these?" Alex asked, handing Tech the diary.

"I'll try."

"Can you say Kamen Rider rip off?" Baron laughed, only to get a punch from Alex. "OW! What? I wasn't the only one thinking that!"

* * *

"What's in store for our heroes?" Blade100. "Wait and find out! And you can bet that through out it, Alex will be a big perverted flirt!"

**SP**

"Hey pretty lady."

"Hello handsome," she whispered back

--

"Let's go see if our species can reproduce together," Alex flirted with Amalthea.

"No thanks."

--

"Come here you!" Alex's girlfriend yelled, grabbing Alex's collar.

"Wooohhoo!" Alex screamed as the two began making out.

* * *

"See ya everyone!" Blade100 yelled.

**From the Cast and Crew of 'Legend of the Stars.'**


	5. Iolair That's Celtic for Eagle!

**Iolair. That's Celtic for Eagle!  
**

"I need back up on my left!" Gal yelled as her standard mecha opened fire.

"Watch your six Cain!" Kaiser yelled as his Wolfblade mecha fought the mecha off. "I need back up in Sector 3; I've got three enemy units coming at me!"

"Three by three, coming at 7 o clock!" Rose yelled as her Cheetah mech sliced another one in half.

"Olapen and I have them!" Baron yelled he and Olapen opened fire on approaching mecha.

"Alex, hurry up on that run!" Veronica yelled.

* * *

"We're trying!" Alex yelled over the radio. "Chaos, drive straight!" Alex ordered as laser fire flew around the car. "Frag! This is a rental you fraggers!" Alex yelled.

"Gear, Alex, Tech! Give me cover fire!" Chaos ordered as another car drove over. Suddenly swords shot out of the car and into our heroes', trapping them side to side. "I can't move!"

"On it!" Alex smiled. "Gear, you have to finish the mission!" Alex yelled. "Tech, you're with me!"

"What? Alex!" Gear began, but the two heroes had already jumped through the window and swung up to the roof. "Agh! I can't believe this!" he yelled as he grabbed the package and looked at Chaos. "How much further!?"

On top of the van, four guys attacked Tech and Alex. The Star Captain pulled out his Zero Blade and with one move, slammed two away with the blunt side of his sword.

"What's the point of having a sword if I never use the sharp part?" Alex asked

With Tech, he was stuck between two bad guys. One threw a punch at him, but he dodged and the man punched his partner. Guy 2 tried to kick Tech, but the hero jumped out of the way, and Guy 1 got the blow. This process continued for a while, with Tech dodging and the two guys beating each other. The two finally fell to the ground, unconcious.

"I maybe a nerd, but I'm the most awesome nerd EVER!" Tech smiled

"But you're still a nerd."

"Shut up Alex."

"Any minute now!" the Wolfblade warrior yelled. "We're here! I'm going to help out Kaiser and the others, you gonna be okay?"

"Peachy! GO!" Gear ordered and ran out the van. He looked to see Tech and Alex wrestling off some guys and threw them off the van. They then jumped down to Gear and they ran to the target.

"Freeze!" a voice yelled and a large mecha walked between them and their target. He brought down his buzz saw and nearly hit our heroes, but ended up destroying their van.

"That was a rental!" Alex yelled. "Oh well, I used Caim's money anyways. Take cover!" the Star Captain ordered as the mecha aimed his gun at them. Suddenly a hundreds pierced the mecha's chest and a blade sliced off its head.

"You okay?" Chaos asked, as he piloted his SDF-mecha, with the others running over in their mechas.

"Guys! We're out of time! GEAR GO!" Tech ordered, looking at his watch.

Gear nodded and charged forward. He navigated as best he could through the mecha debris and came to the target. He saw the door and held the package close. He ran to the door and pressed on the alert button. The door swung opened and Gear smiled.

"Mecharoni Pizza, with your Galaxy Size Bacon and Extra Cheese Pizza with Black Hole Sauce!"

"Aw thanks dude! I was waiting for th- Is that my car?" Worsh asked, seeing that Caim's mecha was standing on his car, or what was left of it.

"Shut up and pay us," Gear ordered.

"But my ca-"

"Money now!"

* * *

"So how much we get?" Baron asked.

"Well an equal split between us all….one credit each," Tech sighed.

"This sucks…" Alex said. "How could it get any worst?"

"Will Star Captain Alex Stargazer and his crew please report to my office? Thank you."

"Frag! Alex, what did you do?!" Veronica asked.

"NOTHING!"

**FLASHBACK**

"Okay Tech, hold this line while I go get the answers for the test," Alex smiled. The two of them were in the air vents, though that was a rather bad plan as neither had a map and Alex was working on instinct.

**And he's the hero of the story. **

"Alex, there are other options than cheating."

"But I already tried flirting with Professor Denara!"

"Fli- WHAT?! Alex, she's like three times your age!"

"And yet she's still pretty hot. I think its cause she's a blond. I like blondes."

"You like a lot of girls. Which I find disturbing."

"You going to play 'Pick on Alex' all day or do you want to play 'Shut Up and Helping Alex Cheat?!'"

"I prefer 'Pick on Alex.'"

"….Shut up and take the fragging rope."

After much arguing and sexual jokes. Tech submitted and held the rope and

Alex slid down the small hole they made and looked around.

"AHHHH!" Gal screamed, covering her body.

"Huh? Gal! What are you doing in your underwear in class!?" Alex yelled, he then realized what he said and smiled, drool went on his lips. "Hellllllllooooo!"

"ALEX!" Olapen yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"Huh? Olapen! You're almost naked two…I don't know what's going on, but I like it!" Alex laughed, seeing many other girls changing their clothes. "Hey there sexy ladies!"

"Alex! You're in the Girl's Locker Room!"

"Ohhh!" Alex nodded. He suddenly smiled and a perverted smile. "Ohhh…" He then realized the girls were nearing him. "Oh…TECH! Pull me up! Pull me up! PULL ME UP!!" Alex screamed, as the girls surrounded him. "GET AWAY YOU CRAZED HOT HARPIES!!"

* * *

"……Let's just get going," Alex sighed.

* * *

"I'm glad you're all here, I have a favor I need to ask of you," Warlic explained.

"Does it involve hot girls?"

"No, Alex."

"Sexy girls?"

"No."

"Cute girls?"

"No."

"Okay, if it involves ugly girls I'm leaving!"

"ALEX! Ahem… I need you to investigate the Soluna Defense Force last known location. Captain Sys-Zero investigated earlier and so far has so reported back. IF you do, I will tell you the location of some Starship parts."

"Starship parts? Can't you just give us a ship?" Baron asked.

"No, most ships have been damaged thanks to the war. I heard the ladies LOVE a man in a Starship."

"LET'S ROCK!" Alex yelled.

"…Our Star Captain is an idiot," Veronica said.

* * *

"See anything?" Tech asked as his spider mech walked around the abandon city. The others were following, weapons up and ready with Alex and Zero in the lead.

"Nothing here," Rose answered in her leopard like mech.

"This place is a mess," Veronica said. "It looks like a bomb went off."

"…"

"Alex?" Gal asked, walking over with her standard mecha. "You're thinking about your Dad, aren't you?"

"What do you want?"

"Alex, it'll help if you talk to one of us. We're here for you."

"I have enemies on radar. Find cover and get ready to rock," Gear yelled. "Get into positions!"

Everyone quickly found cover with the large buildings and readied their weapons. Footsteps shook the ground as the beast neared and they heard a low growl.

"GODZILLA!!" Kaiser screamed as the beast was seen. Its green skin mangled with black Shadowscythe technology, black as night eyes and two small wings on its back

A gun sat on its head and its arms were robotic and black with white claws

"That's a Kaiju! It looks like they altered it!" Tech yelled as the gun began firing. Destroying their cover and blasting rubble all around them.

"Tech, Gear, Olapen take left, Veronica, Kaiser, Chaos, and Gal take right. Everyone else with me in a full frontal assault!" Alex ordered.

The others followed their orders and opened fire on the Kaiju. The beast jumped forward, going right into the frontal team's attack. Rose clawed at the monster and Baron punched it back.

Alex ran from behind them and Zero jumped into the air, delivering a kick into the Kaiju, making it hit a building.

The beast roared and grabbed a large sign that said, TIBATTLEONIA, and threw it at our heroes. Alex ducked under it and pulled out Zero's pistol. He opened fire on the Kaiju as the others began firing two, making the beast roar with pain as its green blood stained the ground.

The beast fell against a building, finally dead. The others turned away, but Kaiser noticed something.

"Guys, look! A black box."

"Give it to me, I'll hook it up to my mecha so we can view it," Caim explained and his mecha was handed it. He brought it up to his cockpit and opened it up walking out. He grabbed the black box and hooked it into the insides of his mecha.

Suddenly the Terror of Death shot a light out of its eyes and made a screen appear on a building, like a movie theater.

**5, 4, 3, 2**

"Hey guys! Look! A bunny!" Baron laughed as his mecha made a bunny shadow with his hands.

"Baron, get the frag away!"

"Alright, alright! Sorry….jerk."

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing?" a solider asked.

"Check it out, Mike, I've decided to videotape a day in the SDF, you know for documentaries."

"Or videogames."

"Or videog- look just let me work!"

"Alright, alright, calm down du-"

"Unknown Flying Objects coming in! All SDF pilots to their shi-"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Dude! Move!" a solider yelled as he was vaporized by lasers from the sky, seemingly endless. Shadowscythe airships flew from the sky and shot down lasers, killing dozens of troops.

Dude ran to a nearby tank and jumped in, opening fire, taking out an air ship with a cannon blast. Where one was destroyed, three followed as more ships appeared in the sky.

Suddenly the ground shook as a large Shadowscythe Mobile Base appeared out of nowhere. It opened fire, killing dozens and unloaded an army of Shadowscythe.

One of which ran at Dude's tank and literally ripped it open with its bare hands, and attacked the soldier.

The last sound was the sound of a scream of pain, and then…silence.

* * *

"Let's get back to Warlic and report," Alex ordered, already walking back to Soluna City. He stepped on the sign the Kaiju tried hitting him with, it broke and on it said BATTLEON.

"From an abandon city, to a junkyard… anyone else thinks Warlic hates us?" Chaos asked as they piloted their mechas through the junkyard.

* * *

"No, he just hates you," Rose joked, walking by.

"Hahahaha….Seriously?"

"I think I found an engine!" Veronica yelled. "…Or a really old fridge!"

"I got a hull!" Olapen yelled.

"Alex?"

"I don't want to talk, Gal," Alex responded, kicking over a rock.

"Alex, you know you can't keep these feelings inside you."

"Did you have your Father die in your arms? Did you see him die for your life!? He was a war hero and he died because of his son!" Alex yelled. "I killed him, not those Shadowscythe! It's my fault he's dead!" he yelled.

"Alex, you don't know that. You don't know what would've happen. He may have died either way. Think about it, if you hadn't gone down to try and save him, you wouldn't be here… none of us would be. You're Father wouldn't blame you, he loved you, and he was happy to give his life for you."

"…Sigh…you're right. Thank Gal."

"You two going to make out or can we get to work?" Olapen laughed.

"…I wouldn't argue with making out."

"Alex…"

"Alright, alright. The option is there Gal, that's all I'm saying."

"Guys, I've found a turret!" Kaiser yelled.

"Does it work?" Gear asked.

BAM!

"Hehehe…sorry Gear…Uhh… IT WORKS!" Kaiser chuckled.

"Cute," Gear groaned. He then heard beeping on his mecha's radar. "Guys! Shadowscythe!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Baron yelled as he saw the black dots in the air. The black dots suddenly shot out lasers, nearly hitting them. "Scatter!"

"Kaiser on turret! Rose, find one and help him out!" Alex ordered.

"On it!" the two yelled.

"Everyone else aim and open fire!"

"We will rock you!" Gear laughed as his mecha, the Omega, the Omega had a completely tan body, with teal streaks forming the Omega symbol on the forearms, shoulders, and knees with two wings reached from the shoulder to the knee. On its left arm was a Supreme Repeater, and the Omega symbol withdrew, and a huge chaingun came out of it. Its right arm had the Omega Blade, a very spiky energy blade which forms out of the Omega symbol.

**Well that fun explaining all that… ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"…Does anyone else think Blade100's crazy?" Baron asked when suddenly Baron tripped over a bug and died.

"BLADE100!" Caim yelled. "You can't kill a main character like that!"

**FINE…A BAR OF SOAP?**

"NO!"

**FINE…BAON LIVES…**

"I don't think the Author likes me."

"I know he doesn't like you," Veronica giggled.

**BACK TO THE PLOT!**

"Oh right, flying Shadowscythe of Death," Caim said, his voice dripping with joy as he was tackled by a Shadowscythe Orbo.

"Let's fly!" Alex yelled and flew into the air and tackled Slidz. The two wrestled in the air until Caim and his mecha threw Orbo at them, knocking the Shadowscythe into Slidz.

Alex then quickly flew over with Zero and grabbed him. "You okay?"

"I'd feel better on the ground!"

"Guys! Open fire!"

"Give us a second; Tech needs to set up the Weapons Targeting system!" Gear yelled as Tech went out of his mecha and began setting up the targeting systems.

"…Is it me or do they look like Arcade games?" Kaiser questioned.

"Not the time for fourth wall breaking!" Rose yelled as they tried to shoot Slidz and Orbo, who were chasing Alex and Caim.

"Can't you go faster?" Caim asked.

"I could, if I dropped you."

"The speed you're going at is fine."

ZAP!

"Hey! That's a custom paint job!" Caim yelled as a laser skimmed the Terror of Death's leg. He then aimed his hand cannon and fired, but the flying mechas easily dodged it. "Plan?"

"I can't fight while I'm holding you!"

"You're not dropping me!" Caim yelled as they flew through a small cave.

"What's a cave doing in a junkyard? Especially one big enough for Mechas?" Caim asked.

**UH…MADE BY A LAVA FLOW AND IT HARDEN WITH THE METAL AND UH… DON'T QUESTION ME!**

Suddenly Baron tripped over a bug.

"WHAT THE FRAG?!"

Alex suddenly stopped Zero's engine and landed inside the cave as Orbo and Slidz flew over them. He then grabbed the Terror of Death's hand and flew out the other side of the save.

"See? I know what I'm doing!"

"Look out!"

BAM!

"That was the worst flying…ever…of all time."

"Not my fault…Someone put a wall in my way," Alex said as they crashed onto a pile of junk. Slidz and Orbo flew over and aimed their guns at the two heroes, who did nothing in response.

Before a shot could be fired a wave of bullets hit Slidz, making holes in his head and body. A blade followed, slicing Slidz in half and the remains exploded, with a fiery boom.

"Good timing," Caim groaned, getting his mecha up.

"You're welcome," Olapen smiled as she, Gal, and Gear inspected the bodies.

"Look out!" Rose yelled as Orbo aimed its beam and fired at Gal. The Cheetah like mech dashed forward and with her laser laws sliced through the blades and cut Orbo in half. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Rose."

"Hey guys!" Tech yelled. "Look what I found!" he yelled and walked over on foot, holding a Navigation Droid. "And Kaiser found a Shield Generator!"

"Then all we need is a Mechagizer Power Cell," Gear said. "Where we going to find that?"

"We could buy one?" Kaiser suggested walking over with said Generator in arm.

"With what money?" Chaos asked. "We're poor!"

"Where? WHERE? WHREEEEEEEE?!" Alex screamed. Suddenly a Mechagizer Power Cell fell from the sky and landed into Zero's hands. "Thank you Author."

**WHATEVER… I SUGGSET YOU NAME THE SHIP AFTER ME… PLEASE?**

"What ARE we going to call the ship?" Veronica asked.

"How about Millennium Falcon?" Kaiser asked.

"Taken," Alex said.

"Death Star?" Caim asked.

"We're the good guys. That's not a good guy name."

"X-Wing?" Baron asked.

"No more Star War references!"

"The USS Enterprise?" Gear asked.

"NO!"

"…Dragonark?" Gal asked.

"…What?"

"Dragonark? Why? Is it that bad?"

"That's… PERFECT! THE SS DRAGONARK!" Alex yelled. "Kinda has a, future meets past thing!"

**GET THE REFERENCE TO ALEX THE ROUGE AND GET A COOKIE**

"Okay, so we're the crew of the SS Dragonark!" Tech grinned. "Navigator."

"Pilot."

"Gunners!"

"Navigators."

"Ship Guard."

"Mechanic."

"System Ops!"

"Technician."

"Medic!"

"AND STAR CAPTAIN!" Alex yelled as they threw their hands into the air and cheered. "TO THE FUTURE!"

…

…

…

…

"Guys? Not to ruin the moment, but we still have to make the ship," Tech reminded.

"Okay, good luck Tech!" Alex smiled and flew off.

"May the Force be with you!" Kaiser yelled as he ran off.

"…COMING WARLIC!" Caim yelled, running off.

"Uh… Baron died. Now go away!" Baron ordered, running off.

"Well atleast you guys stayed," Tech thanked, but did not get an answer. He looked around and saw no one. "…Frag this!" he yelled, and walked off.

END

**BLOOPERS!**

"Falling Power Cell Take 3!" Blade100 yelled. "Action!"

Suddenly a Mechagizer Power Cell fell from the sky and landed in Zero's h-

"OW! My head!"

"Can we get a Medic over here?" Rose asked.

* * *

"Baron and Bug Take 7! Action!"

Suddenly Baron tripped over a bug…Baron.

"Guys? The bug is dead."

"Great, just great!" Alex sighed. "I'm going to go make out with my girlfriend."

* * *

"Alex and Tech's scene take 56! ACTION!"

After much arguing and sexual jokes. Tech submitted and held the rope and

Alex slid down the small hole they ma-

"AHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Medic!"

"Sorry for dropping it!" Tech yelled.

"You did that on purpose!"

"I don't deny nor confirm!"

* * *

Take 57. Action!"

After much arguing and sexual jokes. Tech submitted and held the rope and

Alex slid down the small hole they ma-

"AHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"Med-AGH!" Alex screamed as Tech landed on top of him. "I am at a lost of words! OF HOW MUCH PAIN I'M IN RIGHT NOW!"

"Medic!"

* * *

"Take 58. Action."

"I'm not going down!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"Baby? YOU FELL ON ME!"

"Look! Its safe! See?" Tech said, holding the rope. Suddenly Alex pushed Tech down the hole.

"HA!" Alex laughed, but saw the rope somehow got around his foot. "Aw FRAG!" he screamed and grabbed on to the vent, with Tech inches from the ground. "FRAG! YOU'RE HEAVY! SO HAVY! AHHH! PAIN! SOMEONE HELP M-"

* * *

"Take 59. Action."

After much arguing and sexual jokes. Tech submitted and held the rope and

Alex slid down the small hole they made and looked around.

"Hey! It worked!"

"YES BUT SAY YOUR LINES!" Blade100 yelled.

"Oh."

**END**

DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN AQ WORLDS TAKE PLACE?! What time period? Five years after AQ, five years before DF? WHAT?!

Also please read this story. Please?? Www(.)fictionpress(.)com/s/2540882/2/TheZeroSquad and remember to take out the hyphens!


	6. Early April 1st

**Early April 1st**

"It started out a normal day... Alex flirted with girls, Tech worked on the ship with Caim, Gear, and Chaos, Olapen, Gal, Rose, and I attacked Alex for stealing their clothes, and Kaiser and Baron was forced to save him... We had been called in for a mysterious attack by evil little girl ghost. I guess they thought that ten guys with laser weapons could take a little girl...I just hoped they were right."

"STOP THAT!" Caim ordered.

"Huh?" Veronica ordered.

"Stop narrating!" Tech ordered. "Its annoying."

"Yeah, and stop mentioning me in the past tense! Its rude, you know," Olapen added as they walked down the hall.

"Focus guys," Alex groaned, and moved his fingers through his hair.

"Something wrong Alex?" Gal asked.

"Have you guys ever wondered if this adventure, our entire lives, is pointless? I mean, what if our lives are just videogames? Or a fan fiction done by some nerd with too much free time?!" Alex yelled.

"...Have you ever wondered why we're fighting ghosts, and might I add, A LITTLE GIRL ghost with lasers?" Baron asked. "I mean, we might as well try to fight ghosts with dinner- FRAG!" Baron screamed as something grabbed him and pulled him behind a door.

"...What the heck is a dinner frag?" Gear asked. "Baron? Baron? Where's Baron?"

"He was right there a second ago," Chaos said.

'Yeah, but where is he NOW?"

"AAAAHHHHH! OH FRAG! GREAT CREATOR HELP ME!! AHHHHHH! OH! OH MAN! ITS BREAKING MY SPINE! AHHHHHHH!"

"I think he's in the next room...making bone crunching noises...and screaming at the top of his lungs," Chaos said.

"...Baron? You okay?" Rose asked.

"AAAAHHHHH!! OH MAN! OW! IT JUST SPRAYED ME WITH MACE! WHY WOULD IT DO THAT?!"

"Baron?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY SPINE! PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK!"

"Ba-?"

"AHHHHHHHH! OH THE PAIN! SAVE ME!"

"Shouldn't we go help him?" Kaiser asked.

"Okay, hold on! We don't know for sure if he's in trouble," Alex said. "Baron? Hello? Do you need back up...? No response. I think he's good," Alex asked over the radio.

"AHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"There! See!" Olapen yelled.

"AHHH! IT JUST ATE MY LEG!"

"What ate you leg?!" Gear asked. "What ate his leg?"

"I NEED MY LEGS!"

"He's gotta have his legs!"

"He's stopped...I think he's dead," Tech said.

"Baron? Baron do you read?" Alex asked over the radio. "Yeah, he's dea-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME ON THE RADIO!? AHHHHGGGHHH! JUST GET IN HERE AND START SHOOTING STUFF! AHHHH! THIS TIME I'M GOING TO DIE!! I MEAN IT...!"

"...Okay, its time to take some action!" Alex yelled. "Olapen, lets go in side by side...you first."

"Uh...okay," Olapen said, walking into the room. "GUYS! GUYS!"

"Guys if Olapen dies, I'll scream out James Wood. Then you rush in," Alex said.

"Why? Is Olapen's death the answer?" Tech asked. "And why a codeword? What if you can't remember it in a panic situation?"

"All this thinking is not going to help anyone!" Alex said, walking into the room.

"...If he yells James Wood, I'm fragging out of here!" Rose yelled.

"Ditto!" everyone agreed.

* * *

"Olapen, what's wrong?" Alex asked, running in.

"What do you mean? Look! There's blood all over the walls!"

"Huh? Is it your blood?"

No, its not my blood! If it was my blood I wouldn't say, hey look at the blood, I'd say, AHHHH! HELP ME! I'M OUT OF BLOOD!" Olapen yelled, glaring at Alex.

"...You're cute when you're angry!" Alex laughed.

"I love you. You love me."

"...Oh no..." Olapen whispered as a figure walked from the shadows appeared. Out of the shadows came...A ZOMBIE! "Oh..its only a zombie," Olapen smiled.

Suddenly the zombie took off his mask to reveal BARNEY!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"JACKIE CHAN! WILL SMITH! CHUCK NORRIS! SANTA CLAUS! JACK BLACK...! Dang it, Tech. You jinxed me."

* * *

"Oh frag! I think I heard him yell," Caim said.

"Nope, I heard Jack Black. The ghost might be trying to trick us. That's a smart ghost," Kaiser said.

POW!

"Ow! Something hit me!" Tech yelled. "Something invisible..."

"Oh don't be silly," Rose said. "I'm sure you just-"

POW!

"HOLY CRUD, PUNCHING GHOST!"

"Take that!" Kaiser yelled, shooting the wall with a laser pistol.

"AHHH! STOP IT! You're going to kill someone!" Caim yelled.

"Okay then, lets do this...hand to hand," Gear said, bringing up his fists. Everyone followed, punching the air and jump kicking.

"What are you doing!?" Alex asked as he and Olapen ran into the room with them.

POW!

"Ow! Something hit me!" Olapen yelled.

"I love you...You love me..."

"RUN!" Chaos screamed as he saw a purple dinosaur walking out of the shadows.

* * *

"EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" Caim screamed, as they ran into a doorway with three doors on either side and one in the middle. Everyone ran down the six doors as Barney followed Tech.

START UP THE BENNY HILLS MUSIC!

Suddenly Alex ran out one door with Barney behind him, the dinosaur holding a chainsaw and leather mask. The two quickly ran down another door as Caim ran out another with Gal and Tech with him.

The three split up and ran down separate doors as Barney ran out of a door chasing Kaiser as the purple dinosaur held a machete and ore a hockey mask. The two quickly ran down one door as Alex ran out another, Gal, Veronica, and Rose sitting on his back.

All of a sudden Artix and Gear ran down one door, chasing a small wolf cub. As they ran down a door, Barney came out of another, being chased by Olapen, who had a chainsaw in hand. The two ran down another door as Kaiser ran out, holding Celestia's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kaiser," he greeted.

"Get away from my girl!" another Kaiser said, taking Celestia and going down a door.

"...What the he- AHHHH!" the GEAR student screamed as Barney charged at him, riding on a motorcycle. He quickly chased Kaiser down another door as Gear and Chaos came out another door, riding a double bike.

Alex suddenly ran out another door, with a brunette girl and blond girl behind him. "Who are you two?!"

"I'm your first love interest," the blond said.

'I'm your second," the brunette smiled.

"Love interest? Both of you?" he asked, and smiled a perverted smile as he looked at their chests and saw their breasts. "Mmmm..." he smiled licking his lips.

POW! POW!

"ALEX!" the two yelled, both punching him and blushing. "Stop that!" The punch sent the young man through one door as the two walked into another.

Gear and Gal suddenly came out another door on a hoverbike, going into the door as Kaiser flew into another one, dressed as Superman.

Tech then ran out of another with Rose and Veronica came out another and flew into another door, dressed as Wonder Woman. Tech then stared as all his friends were chasing Barney down a door, then saw them run out, being chased by an army of Barneys. They all ran down one door as Baron walked over.

"What's up?"

"BARON! You're alive?"

"Of course."

"But we heard you screaming!" Alex yelled as he walked over.

"You mean this? I found it in a room," he said, taking out a black box and pressed a button. "AHHHH! HELP ME!" Baron's voice yelled from the box.

"Well where have you been?" Veronica asked as she and the others walked over.

"Well I found this strange hallway where some kid walked into a door. He looked at me strangely and quickly closed the door. I followed him and opened the door and found a secret room, with secret documents, that had secrets information about-"

"What kind of secrets? Like how Alex sings love songs in the bathroom?" Alex's second love interest asked.

* * *

"This water is so warm! Just like my love for you! OH BABY!"

* * *

"You make me want to SHOUT! Throw my hands up and SHOUT! OH BABY!"

* * *

"Waka Laka is a neverending story! Glory! GLORY! GLORY! Waka Laka is place to be forever!"

* * *

"Sexy can I, just part my manners? Girl how you shake it got to play like-"

* * *

"HEY!"

"Anyway, I found out that Alex...IS MY **DAD**!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not paying child support!"

"And that's when I found an even more shocking secret! Tech is Alex's boilogical **father**!"

"What?!" Tech and Alex screamed.

"And Olapen is my **sister** and Alex's **daughter**!"

"WHAT?!" Alex and Olapen asked.

"And Veronica and Gear are really **brother and sister**, and my **cousins**!"

"I can't take all these plot twist!" Gear yelled.

"Don't worry, I can explain everything! You see-"

* * *

"Thanks for explaining everything so well, and in such good detail, son," Alex smiled.

"No problem, Dad," Baron smiled as he led them to the strange steel door.

"I still don't get the part about who Sambakza is, or what a cat and rabbit have to do with it all," Kaiser said.

**GO LOOK UP THERE SHE IS ON YOUTUBE!! Also if you like that read my new fictionpress story...shameless advertisement! www.fictionpress(.)com/s/2564370/1/IWanttoBelieveinLove**

"Yeah, and I don't get the part about the girl who comes out of the TV," Alex's first love interest said.

"Or the part about Angelina Jolie," Alex's second love interest groaned.

"Hey, look, Dad! There's a bunch of weird symbols on the door!" Olapen said, pointing at black symbols on the wall.

"Those aren't just weird symbols, sis. Those are a cod to a secret so secret it will change how you see the world! You see-"

* * *

"Thanks for explaining everything so well, and in such good detail, grandson," Tech smiled.

"I still don't understand the part about a giant Clover monster!" Veronica said.

"Yeah, or the smoke monster!" Chaos groaned.

"Or the Asian guy who can control time," Gear added as they opened the door.

"Look!" Veronica yelled, pointing at a tall high school kid typing on the computer. "Who are you!?"

"Hey! You can't be here! By being here, you have brought an event so horrible, so terrible, so absolutely bad that-"

* * *

"That was a very over climatic way of telling us you could get fired," Tech said.

"Shut up."

'So who are you?"

"I'm Blade100 the author of this story."

"...So you're God?" Olapen asked.

"No, more like a director. You guys are the actors."

"Huh?" Tech asked.

"You see in the year 2415, to make TV shows better and more realistic we grab people and wipe their minds. We then make false memories and make them play out a story like they who if it was real."

"...So this is all fake?" Kaiser asked, holding a lasersword.

"No, that's real."

"...Ow!"

"Which means you shouldn't touch it."

"So wait, Alex isn't my real name?!"

"No, in fact none of you guys got your names right! Well Kaiser was close, his name is pronounced Kai-ser.'

"...What's my name?" Alex asked.

"Pimp Daddy Al X T WRONG."

"...What am I, a RAPPER?!"

"What's mine?" Veronica asked.

"Vi Oni Catie."

"...What kind of name is that!?"

"Mine?" Chaos asked.

"Officer William Khaotic."

"...This is disturbing," Baron commented. "...What now?" Baron asked.

"...Want to sing a song?" Blade100 asked.

"...HIT IT!" Alex yelled as the spotlight hit him.

* * *

_Oh I'm a gummy bear  
Yes I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a yummy jummy funny like a gummy bear  
I'm a jelly bear  
Yes I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a moovin' groovin' galam singing fummy bear  
Oh yeah!_

Olapen became general of the Soluna army. She has yet to be defeated in the last ten years, and is voted the greatest General ever. Her motto is 'YATTA.'

_I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
Well i could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
That i could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away _

After years of being a Hero, Tech became the founder of a highly successful videogame company called Bungie. He's currently rich and sends some extra money to his friends.

_N-n-now-th-that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_

Kaiser married a girl with silver hair and who wore a white robe, and called herself a Priestess. They currently have twins and are rich and very happy. I bet the sex is great.

_Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous_

Gal and Rose became a singer group called LEGEND OF THE STARS. They are currently the most loved band ever. Gal plays the guitar as Rose sings... they have been proposed many times by various fans.

_Cause every night I will save your life  
And every night I will be with you  
'Cause every night I still lay awake  
And I dream of an absolution_

_Cause every night I will make it right  
And every night I will come to you  
But every night it just stays the same  
In my dream of an absolution_

_Gear became _Kingadent of Soluna after Odessa Pureheart. His first order was to make boring classes shorter and fun classes longer. He currently has twelve fan clubs with atleast eight hundred in each.

_Chain gleaming  
Switching lanes  
Two-seating  
Hate him or love him  
For the same reason  
Can't leave it  
The games needs him  
Plus the people need someone to believe in  
So in God's Son we trust  
'Cause they know I'm gonna give 'em what they want  
They looking for a hero  
I guess that makes me a HERO_

Chaos formed his own team and is currently a great legend. He is the adviser and second in command of a team led by Alex's son. Oddly enough the team has personalities similar to the old team.

_I'm a bitch, I'm tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it ANY other way_

Alex's first love interest got married and is currently happy. Alex was perfectly fine with her and the two... can stand each other...kinda.   
_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
__  
_Alex's second love interest and him got married are a very loving couple. Oddly enough, she likes his goofy and joking attitude. I bet she's taking pity on him... I bet the sex is great though!

_Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer, Go! (Mahha! Go! GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer, Go! (Mahha! Go! GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer, Go! (Mahha! Go! GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer (GO!)  
Go Speed Racer, Go! (Mahha! Go! GO!)_

Blade100 currently has six movies based off of his various stories and is rich with a completely hot girlfriend. There are currently five more movies based of his books coming this year. He says thank you to the little people (YOU)_  
_  
_This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot_

_I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you're not  
This is why  
This is why  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot_

Alex continued to be a great hero and a decent husband. He had a son, and named him Charles in respect for his Dad. He went on to be a great and amazing hero for years, dying a Hero's death and got a Hero's funeral. He is known as the Hero of the Stars. He had a videogame, four movies, and a TV series based on his life. The videogame was called Mechquest.

_ There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are._

_ There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away._

_ And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on.  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you._

_ It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold._

_ You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear._

_ And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone.  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you,_

_ Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow.  
But don't let anyone,  
Tear them away._

_ Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow.  
In time,  
You'll find the way._

_ And then a hero comes along.  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside.  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong.  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you._

_ That a hero lies in you._

Alex, Olapen, Kaiser, and all the others are standing in front of the Dragonork. Alex is in the center giving the thumbs up sign with his right hand and smiles as the others pose around him. Under them are the words, **WE ARE HEROES!**

* * *

**  
****THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES **

From Blade100.


	7. A Stargazer's Secret

**A Stargazer's Secret**

"Daddy?"

"What's up, kiddo?" Chan asked, keeping his eyes on the road, but smiling at his son.

"Where are we going?" the small boy asked.

"To the park, just like I promised," Chan smiled, and patted his son's head. The little boy smiled and gave his dad a high five, his small palm hitting the bigger one. Chan parked the car and stepped, as his son did the same.

As the child ran into the sandbox he saw a girl just around his age, just sitting on the ground, staring at the sand like it was the most awesome thing ever. H reached into his pocket and walked over, pulling out a piece of candy.

"Want some?"

"Huh?" the little girl asked.

"Do you want some candy? It's good!"

"T-thank you," the girl thanked, taking the candy and putting it into her mouth. She suddenly smiled and held her cheeks and let out a loud MMMMM. "I love Three Star Captains!"

"Really? Me two!" the boy smiled. "I'm Alex! What's your name?"

That was how it began. Since then Alex made his Father bring him to the park more and more often, and she would be there almost everytime. If Chan couldn't do it, then Alex would get someone else to, just to see her.

Then came the day that Ale wouldn't forget, where he got his first kiss. Everything was going as normal as it could be, with Alex going to the park and seeing her. They played on the slide and made sandcastles together, laughing and smiling.

It was there, in the sandpit, where he got his first kiss. His friend had suddenly stopped playing and was looking at Alex, who asked what was wrong.

"I once heard if two people go into GEARS University and stay together no matter what they'll get to stay together forever…Can you promise me something, Alex?"

The naïve five year old just nodded, dumbly, but quickly, curios to why she was telling him this.

"Can you promise you'll get into GEARS University with me?" she asked. "Promise me you'll be there with me…I need my best friend."

Alex gazed into her eyes and nodded again, seeing her eyes water slightly and her small arms going around his neck in a hug. The Stargazer then felt her soft lips touch his cheek for a few seconds and then she pulled back, both of them blushing.

So that's what a kiss feels like? He thought.

Unfortunately happiness was followed by tragedy.

Alex ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He cried out for the car to wait, but it did not. The window opened though and her head came out, tears on her eyes.

"Alex!" she yelled. "Just go to GEARS! Just like we promised each other! I'll see again there!" she yelled as the hovercraft drove off.

"M-me two!" Alex yelled. "I promise! I'll think of you until then! I'll find you there!" he yelled. "I know I will," he whimpered as he fell to the ground and cried.

* * *

"That dream again…" Alex groaned, getting off his bed. He let out a sigh and looked at the clock, the numbers 4:32 flashing on it. "Great," he sighed, moving his fingers through his hair.

That girl left such a mark on him, but he couldn't for the life of him remember her. Plus he had been getting these dreams since his Dad died, so it wasn't like he could ask for her name.

Now whenever he saw a pretty girl he thought of her, thought of that beauty that he saw inside her. A young five year old was his first kiss, and his first crush. Now look. He was eighteen and flirting with every pretty girl he found, whether they were around his age or not.

"Sigh, it can never be easy, can it?" Alex whispered as he relaxed in his seat. Maybe its karma? Maybe if I was nicer to girls, things would work out? Just try them like guys…YEAH RIGHT! Girls are way better than guys in the looks department! Alex thought, and smiled. Speaking of girls…

Suddenly Alex looked under his bed and pulled out a box and quickly pulled out a magazine and a flashlight. He let out a perverted laugh as he opened the magazine and turned on the flashlight, smiling as he read. "Man I love women…" he smiled, but in the corner of his mind he knew he only loved one truly.

* * *

"Stargazer? Stargazer? ALEX!"

"Huh?" Alex asked, jumping up from his desk, fresh drool on his cheek. The teacher glared at him and he only smiled and scratched his head, anime sweatdrop on him. "Uhh…Detention, right?"

"Bingo."

"Yeah…" Alex sighed and then went back to sleep.

"ALEX!"

* * *

"Alex?" Gal asked as the Star Captain gazed out the window.

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring out that window for two hours. Something you'd like to talk about?"

Maybe Rose is the girl? Could it really be that impossible? He thought and gazed at Rose's body. She is pretty hot; then again I think a lot of girls are. "Gal? You want to go have a talk in the closet with me? Just you and me, pretty lady."

"He's fine," Rose said and quickly pulled her friend away from Alex.

Okay, maybe it wasn't Gal… Veronica? Rose? Maybe she's still out there… I just haven't met her yet. With those thoughts Alex began walking to the door until Tech stopped him.

"Alex, I think you're going to like this. I'm almost done with the ship and look what I was able to find!" he smiled as the others walked over. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it and a soft whirring sound was heard. All of a sudden a small robot flew over with a pair of green eyes, and a straight face.

"Hello Meatbags!"

"…Who the frag are you!?" Baron asked.

"I am FAT-12245721 Series 256…… You can call me Faiz."

"Why Faiz?" Chaos asked.

"Because of Kamen Rider Faiz, Meatbag… I like him."

"…Wait did you say FAT?" Kaiser asked, now laughing a bit. That is until Faiz flew into his face, metal skin hitting soft human skin.

"It stands for Flying Animal Thing! GET OVER IT MEATBAG!"

"What's with the Meatbag?" Olapen asked.

"I don't know. I can't get it out of his systems no matter what," Tech sighed. "Besides, its not like it hampers his abilities."

"MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG."

"Okay that's kind of mean," Gear commented.

"MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG."

"Sigh," Alex sighed. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Veronica asked.

"MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG."

"To find the right girl," Alex smiled, walking out of the Starship.

"MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG, MEATBAG."

"ENOUGH!" everyone yelled.

"….Meatbag."

**THE E-**

"HOLD!" Blade100 yelled. "Okay guys, instead of bloopers, I have some announcements. One, next chapter we'll be seeing Slugwrath and be headed to the moon. Second, if you guess what anime Alex is experiencing, tell me. You'll get a cookie. Third, I have recently made A Hero's Tale, sequal to A Rouge's Tale. Fourth, once I'm done with a few chapters, I'll be making…MECHQUEST THE MUSICAL!"

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever_

**The record suddenly stops and Alex and the others run on stage and dance, hip hop style. Alex is singing with the others as background singers. **

_All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
It's like now_

**A girl runs over and hugs Alex and the two kiss as large neon lights appear behind them saying:**

**GEARS UNIVERSITY IS PROUD TO PRESENT**

**WITH HELP OF MUSIC TEACHER BLAY ONE HUNDRED**

**LEGEND OF THE SONG!**

"Love, action, and comedy are ensured!" Alex yelled as he and his girlfriend bowed to the crowd.

With songs like:

_From the minute that I saw her she was different from the rest  
But I didn't hear her talking I was staring at her chest  
I wish I would have listened cause I think I would have seen the signs_

_Gotta get it back to  
A backup plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
Take it back to square one_

_Gotta get it back to  
A backup plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
Take it back to square one_

_Tonight Tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls_

And many, many more. R n R! And keep an eye out for LEGEND OF THE SONG! Spreading fun to the universe Universe, one song at a time


End file.
